1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a display apparatus and a method for assembling the display apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a display apparatus including a display panel and a method for assembling the display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display panel used for a display apparatus includes a thin-film transistor (TFT) substrate and a color filter substrate facing the TFT substrate. A TFT is formed on the TFT substrate and a color filter is formed on the color filter substrate. Generally, the TFT substrate and the color filter substrate are manufactured by cutting apart two large-sized mother substrates that are attached to each other to maintain a certain distance between the two mother substrates. In this case, the TFT substrate includes an area to which a driving circuit to control the TFT is connected, and thus the TFT substrate may be larger than the color filter substrate.
Since the TFT substrate may be larger than the color filter substrate, the mother substrate used for the color filter substrate may have a portion that is partially useless and discarded when the two large-sized mother substrates attached to each other are cut apart to separate individual display panels. Thus, a size of the resulting display panel manufactured from the mother substrates may be undesirably decreased.
Various methods for manufacturing the display panel from the mother substrates are developed to increase the size of the display panel. However, although the size of the display panel is increased by using the various methods for manufacturing the display panel from the mother substrates, the display panel having an increased size may be hard to reliably fix (i.e., secure) using a conventional upper receiving member and a conventional front case. For example, the display panel may be easily detached by an external impact.